transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Junk Infiltration
Summary: After Perceptor manages to poison himself, a group of Autobots gear up for a stealth mission to Junk Laboratory Lab equipment fills this room: equipment hanging from the ceiling, sitting on the benches lining the walls, and on the table in the middle. Also on the table in the middle is a terminal connecting to the main computer of Autobot City. Assorted projects lie scattered about amongst tools and other miscellaneous objects that you can't identify. Over in the North East corner of the lab sits a large security coded vault, where all the discoveries deemed too dangerous or too sensitive for general release are stored. While to the North West corner resides one of the Lab's more recent additions. The experimental Cold Fusion Reactor that drives Metroplex's faster than light systems. A number of monitors and display readouts are connected around the reactor, technicians constantly checking the experimental device. Military CO Grimlock says, "Why burnating peep peep birds?" Junkion Radio Broadcast says, "Hello, hello Snaggletooth." Inferno says, "Howdy." Slag says, "Me Slag burnate peep peeps so they stop standing on slag!" Military CO Grimlock says, "Maybe you, Slag, not stand around so much it help?" Slag says, "But me slag like being on beach. Me slag like sun on spine. Like sand underneath. But them peeps peeps make me growl and chuff and thump tail!" Perceptor nods, "I'm...really..working on it...suggest..heated energon flush." First Aid shakes his head, "It wont work-- has to cover a whole area." Unless he missed what Perceptor was trying to say, and taking a bit of the powerder, like pixie dust, and blew it gently toward's Perceptor's face. He doubt this would work-- but Peacekeeper and he already talked about this-- it had to be over the area and act quickly. So far, the virual concept wasn't working. Perceptor's optics flash wildly, "Analysis show..substance at some volatility as e-e-e-energon. Suggest flushing substance from system...super-heating energonnnnnnnnnn to just below flas-as-ash point and flushing through system. P-P-Painful..but..should work.." Military CO Grimlock says, "Slag can run down beach?" Slag says, "Slag can run down beach. Me Slag beat anyone in race. Me Slag Speedy Dino! Is Speedy!" First Aid sighed as it didn't work but listened to Perceptor, "..i don't like bring pain to others." he said bluntly. However-- the scientist now knew what to look for probably better then he did, so-- since none of his tactics worked, he have to now leave to one whom was suffering. He took Perceptor by the hand and lead him over to the table, to lay him down. He then got some tools together along with some energon, he knew what he needed to do, and he had the tools to do it. However he leaned over and placed his hand on Perceptor's shoulder, "--Just came back ok.." Before he hooked Perceptor up and did his magic. "..primus--" he said gently as he started everything up, "--I will never bring pain to another-- I will never allow harm." He then flipped a few switches, "--but today, I must do what I must to save a life." Then activated. Perceptor looks up, after something resembling a serizure, he takes First Aid's hand. "Sometimes the treatments..we use..may cause discomfort - even pppppppppppain. But the outcome, if it works, will take away far more pain..in the eeeeend." Military CO Grimlock says, "So always run. No stop. No birds bother. Maybe play frozebee?" First Aid takes ahold of Perceptor's hand tightly and then shifts his hand in an autobot's form of a grasp. "..I wont let go Perceptor, just stick with me till the end. I wont lose you too." Then First Aid looked away from Perceptor as he started to process of flushing out this 'juice' with highly hot energon. He kept an eye on the monitors on the system, energon at this heat could easily become unstable, worse-- if anything went wrong, could, and may destroy the very mech. He wasn't even sure when this was over, if Perceptor would fully ever be normal, primus-- if he wasn't.. he never forgive himself... so all he could do was hope everything went fine. Perceptor looks to get visibly weaker as the substance is flushed out of his system. With only a residual amount of Juice left, the influx of super-heated energon SHOULD literally boil the substance in vapor and vented out his systems. He squeezes First Aid's hand as the energon is introduced into his systems. He grits his teeth, tightens his jaw and winces. "Burns...oh Primus it burns.." he says with a gasp. First Aid frowns slightly and then reaches over to slow down the process and slowly start to reintroduce normale energon back into his system. "..I know Perceptor-- I know.. but its going to be ok." He looked over to his old friend once more his light blue visor flickering softly, with slowly a smile growing on his face. He was worried, but at least Perceptor would be ok in the end. Perceptor breathes a sigh of relief, "That's much better. That super heated energon felt like a plasma blast going through me." he says, slightly out of breath sounding. First Aid chuckles gently, "Well---" He says with a smile, "At least your back to the land of the insane." He then gives the hand a squeeze and places his other hand on Perceptor's. "But-- it still didn't leave me with a known cure. No junkion is going to be that willing or any mech under the influence, I'm even surprise you were, hehe-- guess proves what kinda of will you have versus everyone else, hm?" He says with a grin then reaches over for his battle-plate. Perceptor sits up, slowly. "Ugh, I think I'm going to have to take it easy for a couple of days." he says softly, "However, it would appear that even if its not the most comfortable thing in the world -- it's still a cure." First Aid sighs, "Yes-- but that is the problem, though Perceptor." He places his battle-plate back on. "About a thousand or so Junkions are infected, and maybe more by now. That is a massive amount and none of them are going to be willing." First Aid then snaps his fingers, "Perceptor-- is there away to create a-- chemical reaction that would cause whatever energon was still in there systems to burn up? It would be dangerous, however-- if we can get it to burn up, supplying energon to them would be easier then trying to manually flush it out like that." Perceptor nods, "It's possible. However, there might not be enough energon left in the Junkion systems for the reaction to take. It might take some time, but we can find another way. We may also have to meet with Wreck-Gar and explain to him that there might not be another way." First Aid nods and sighs, "I made a report as well, that I found a cure--- and in away, we did." He sits down beside Perceptor and shakes his head, "This is just insane.." First Aid then looks upward, "..I'll figure something out-- there.. just has to be away." He looks foreward, "I.. know there is." First Aid turns to look at Perceptor, "and if I don't find it-- then we are going to have to do things, well, the hard way." Perceptor still looks worn out after the procedure. In fact, steam still rises off his external plating on account of the super heated energon. "Sometimes the hard way is th eonly way, my good friend." First Aid nods before he stands up, "I'm going to get some recharge-- I suggest you do the same Perceptor." He gave his old friend one more glance over before he headed out, "I'll be back later this evening, so-- please don't get into anything, you know-- dangerous, hehe." He said jokingly before he walked out. Earlier, Mosaic mounted a dramatic rescue. Well, it wasn't that dramatic. No Junkions contested them and Whirligig didn't really want to leave. Anyway, it's about now that the distracted engineer finally makes her way into the lab, an armload of junk under one arm and a datapad she's intently studying in the other. She's alive! Peacekeeper had worked on /re-/repairing Quickswitch all night and much of the morning while cursing the fact that he'd undone all of the work she'd completed a few days ago. Of course, two all-nighters in a span of roughly 3 or 4 days is extremely harsh on the older CMO, so she only got to a more secluded area of the lab before falling over into recharge. And yes, she's still completely out. Surprisingly, Whirligig /does/ notice how quiet the lab is! ...and that Peacekeeper is soundly in recharge. Putting down all of the junk she was carrying, she ambles over to poke the medic gently on the shoulder. "PK?" Peacekeeper doesn't so much as twitch at the poke. She is most definitely out cold, and her energy levels seem to be rather low. It seems like she hadn't recovered from the first all-nighter, hadn't really drank any Energon, or something else altogether--or a mix of all three. Immediately noticing this because she really /can/ be attentive to detail, Whirligig dashes back to her desk... only to find /nothing/ where she left it! As a matter of fact, it's... it's /organized/! The horrors! A /bit/ panicked, if only because of the sudden deviation from her wonderful clutter, she ends up making a mess again until she finds what she's looking for. Something left over from her training as a medic. What is it? An energon drip, of course! Why was it on her desk? Who knows. She darts back to the medic and sets to work, humming some abstract 50s television theme to herself. Just exposure to the Junkions. She'll be fine. "'I Love Lucy.' Quaint. Or is that 'The Bob Newhart' show? I'm more of a BBC man, myself." says Hoist as he walks into the lab. He's working on his personal datapad as he walks in. First Aid walks in, rubbing the back of his neck to see Perceptor still out from his fun filled morning and getting him back to normal the most painful way that perhaps can be imagined. "You are where I left you.." He noticed the vials, "So are you--" He then slowly sighs, and really hates the darkness of the lab as he hears a sound, and glances over, "Hmm?" Peacekeeper still remains out cold, but her Energon levels start to improve as the Energon drip activates after Whirligig connects it to her main fuel-line. Overdoing it again... it's a wonder she hasn't killed herself yet. First Aid walks in, rubbing the back of his neck to see Perceptor still out from his fun filled morning and getting him back to normal the most painful way that perhaps can be imagined. "You are where I left you.." He noticed the vials, "So are you--" He then slowly sighs, and really hates the darkness of the lab as he hears a sound, and glances over, "Hmm?" First Aid just stares at the back end of Whirligig, litterly his just stares, his light blue visor flickers, "...your-- how.. primus.." And-- he just stares some more. Whirligig smiles as she all but bounces to her feet, trotting back to her desk. "Hi, First Aid! Hi, Hoist! I was just working on waking up Peacekeeper." She roots about in the pile of rusty junk she took to her desk... which is now a mess again. "I'm going back to Junk." First Aid continues to stare at Whirligig, then he kinda follows her over to her desk slowly in silence. His visor flickering faster, "...junk--?" He says with question in his voice, his processors now(even under all the stress they are in), are trying to catch up to just /what/ the /slag/ is going on. If he isn't careful, Gig might send him into another loop just out of sheer shock. Hoist stops entering data into his pad, and looks up slowly. "Wait... what? We just spent a fortune on a daring rescue to get you OUT? Did you think we just had three million special edition box sets of 'The Lord of the Rings' (essential for our cunning plan) just laying around?" "Look, I didn't really want to leave in the first place. They didn't hurt me; they just left me alone most of the time. I pretty much had the run of the place." Whirligig's wings twitch as she glances over, waiting for Peacekeeper's energy levels to improve. "So... I want to observe them further. I had a grand opportunity to get a good look at things, and I wanted to see that construction site... but that was the only place I wasn't allowed near. So, I'm going to make myself up as a Junkion and go back to Junk." Waking up Peacekeeper... hehe, good luck. Well, normally she'd be wide awake by now and fussing about how they woke her up with all the noise they're making--but evidently her body overrode her training (in waking up quickly) so she could actually recover from the all-nighters recently. Unfortunately, Quickswitch is a difficult patient in the best of times, just with his unique systems alone, much less his attitude concerning the medical staff. Hoist says, "You mean you had access to their buildings, technologies, and databanks?" First Aid at last stopped stared, "Whirligig! Your alright!" It-- at last clicked into gear as he ran over to her and placed his hands on the side of her face, "Its really you!" Then he hugged the femme suddenly, "..your ok--" Beat pause, his optics blinked, he slowly looked up at her, and like a blurr of motion he quickly removed himself from her and stood beside her aheming, "..Its good to see your ok, and I'm glad they did nothing to you." Whirligig looks so surprised, and she is about to retort when she all of a sudden starts throwing on bits of junk to her armor. "One of you wake up PK! We need to get going!" A pause. A /long/ pause. "You... are coming with me. Right?" First Aid nods and walks over to Peacekeeper, he leans foreward and ahems, then takes a quick step back, transforms into his alternate form and flares on his sirens and lights. Needless to say, those sirens were indeed not quiet, and the room itself caused a very loud echo of sound. "Are you kidding? Of course! *Someone* has to pilot the shuttle - and take painstaking notes on Junkion architecture." You're not sure, but there seems to be a big grin behind Hoist's faceplate. "I'll have Ol' Rusty refueled and ready to go in two breems. Whirligig says, "I'm, um. Gonna... y'know... maintain radio silence. For a while." Whirligig eeps, clapping her hands over her audios with a wince. "Yikes... if that doesn't wake her up, nothing will..." She pauses. "C'mon, Hoist, put on your disguise!" "YAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" Peacekeeper somehow moves from flat on her back to a combat crouch in a split second, her status from deep in recharge to wide awake shifting just as quickly. "WHAT THE FRAGGIN'--?!" She looks around, trying to find the cause to that major rude awakening, and focuses on First Aid since... well, he /is/ in ambulance mode. "First Aid!!! You--!" Her optics flicker as her systems cycle back down from the shock and remind her that she's not quite fully recharged--or has a full tank of Energon either. "Uuuurgh..." Quickswitch is inert in one section of the lab, hooked up to system monitors and life support systems that still and always go off at random moments. Here as he has been since yesterday, the enormous mountain unmoving, and will remain that way for now. Immediately, the engineer trots over to Peacekeeper, holding out a cube of energon with a bright smile. And--... does she actually have rusty bits of junk pretty much pinned all over her body? Whirligig is disguised... as a Junkion! Hoist says, "I don't need one, remember? Hoist II. I'll blend right in." First Aid shuts down his sirens soon has Peacekeeper wakes up and chuckles softly as he transforms back up into his robot mode, "I appologize Peacekeeper, but Whirligig really needed you awake and I'm surprised," He says with a snerk, "It works on both of you." Peacekeeper takes a seat, back against the closest wall, as she covers her visor with one hand and grimaces. That siren really hurt, and she already doesn't feel at 100-percent. "You..." She points at 'Aid's general direction, "are /evil/." She accepts the cube from Whirligig--wait, 'Gig? She pauses and looks up at the disguised Whirligig with unfocused optics. "What... are you doing? When'd you... get back?" Whirligig smiles cheerfully. "Just today! But I'm not staying long. I'm going back to Junk. You should come with us! I brought lots of junk to use as a disguise!" She motions toward the pile left conveniently by her messy desk. Raindance hovers into the room. But instead of a floating blue triangle, he is now wearing a... blue circle costume. "'sup guys!" he emits Wheelie enters the room, disguised as Blueshift, the Decepticon. "The armor is strong, the resolve is steady, for this mission, Wheelie is ready!" Broadcast is painted with gold spray paint and looks like C3PO. "This is gonna suck." Peacekeeper's optics flicker as she takes a small drink from the cube. "I'd... best not, 'Gig. I'd just slow you and whoever else goes with you down, with me in my current condition," she replies quietly. She glances at some of the other mechs filing in and smiles despite herself. "Besides... it looks like you're getting plenty of help otherwise." First Aid softened a chuckle from Peacekeeper, "I have my moments.." He then turned to-- well, this little party and shook his head, "I also shouldn't go, After all-- we need to get the antidote worked out, and I am not one to leave a project." He motions gently to the other mechs, "Besides-- as Peacekeeper said, you have a good group with you." Quickswitch is mercifully unconscious to the presence of the others gathering in the room. Located at one end of the lab, he's under monitoring while his systems are studied and slowly repaired. Wheelie / Blueshift deepens his voice, and begins affecting an accent. "Aul roight... aul roiiight... aaauuulll rroiiiight... 'is 'eight... 'is 'eight... 'is 'eight..." He is obviously practicing. Whirligig frowns a bit. "Awh, you two are no fun... you /sure/ you won't come?" Super Autobot pout as she stands. "We need to get going, though, soon as everyone's ready." Peacekeeper shakes her helm faintly. "I still have to keep an optic on Quickswitch... stubborn Sixchanger... Besides, I have my duties here at the City," she replies, trying to ignore the blasted radio-chatter that's making her 'headache' worse. "I'm sorry, 'Gig." Broadcast seems to be really annoyed and slams something onto his personal radio. He looks at Quickswitch and nods, "Please understand that Quickswitch's designs would not fair well for a costume. He has six differnet modes, right?" First Aid stares at gig-- stares at the cute face, looks away, looks back-- and its worse, "I--I mean.. we.. you.. I.. umm..." He rubs the back of his helmet, "Ok-- you win Gig, I'll come along." Whirligig says, "Reactions are erratic and while you don't /notice/ it... you're starving to death. You're hooked on the stuff, your systems want it, and t hey stop accepting anything else. Eventually, your systems completely forget they're refueling, and no matter how much you have in your tanks... you're dead." Whirligig says, "This is seriously bad stuff, guys. This is why we're trying so hard to /stop/ it." Cliffjumper says, "Space drugs are space drugs, Whirligig, an' that's all I need to know." Mosaic says, "What if we deactivate one and bring it in? Can we clear their system of it and get them off it completely" Raptor says, "Wait-- no one can hurt Wreck-gar, let me talk to him, I was good friends with him and some of the other Junkions!" Whirligig bounces with glee. "Great! get into costume!" She waves at Peacekeeper. "We'll bring you back a souvenier!" Cliffjumper says, "I ain't gonna be swayed by some sob story -- a juicehead's a juicehead." Whirligig says, "It's not that simple, I'm afraid." Kup says, "It's no longer a question of friends, Raptor." Whirligig says, "And what of those who may have been accidentally infected, Cliffjumper? You get hooked after the first hit." Kup says, "I've known Wreck-Gar longer than just bout anyone, and he barely recognises me." Whirligig says, "Anyway, I'm... um... working on a project. Beginning radio silence now." Mosaic says, "Im on Junkion sir. At the port...are there orders?" Rodimus Prime says, "Well. Not to brag, but I have the other half of Wreck-Gar's 'BFF' necklace." Rodimus Prime says, "So..." Raptor says, "The junkions are our allies, arn't they? I bet you anything if I talk to him, I might be able to find out what is going on. Besides, I've been cooped up forever-- and I am one of the autobot fliers.. If the Junkions try something, I can just shoot off into the sky." Rodimus Prime says, "Feel free to join the others on Junkion, Raptor. Just be careful." Huffer says, "Oh yes, that sounds like a genius plan." Peacekeeper faintly waves back as she continues drinking from the cube. She needs to get her strength up so she can get back to work, if nothing else. First Aid turns off his radio due to all the noise and starts to suit up. He inhales deeply before he removes his battle-plate and his visor, revieling his odd bi-colored optics and his face for once. He then starts to hook up the junk and make sure everything is covered up to make himself look more-- well, junkion. Wheelie has added to his Blueshift costume a jar marked 'MARMITE' in the style of Winnie the Pooh's 'HUNNY' pot, and a long, long, thick scarf. Hoist waves back. "Alright ma'am, we'll bring you back a box set or some such." Mosaic says, "Im above the port...my scanner pick up very little Junkion activity at or near the port. Seeking permission to move farther in." Kup says, "Don't go too close, Mosaic. We can't afford another captured Autobot." "Yes," a random, tired gumby replies to Broadcast, "A disguise wouldn't work even if he was fully repaired. It would just give us away." Leet says, "Sending troops to the port!" Leet says, "Tra la la" Broadcast looks at his faux C3P0 set up and groans. "I'll be back in a minute..." He heads out and uses his black spraypaint for roughly five minutes to cover his body and paints up his face with make up... He then attaches various parts. Raptor says, "..Leet?" Leet says, "Hush Raptor, I am co-ordinating the capture and murder of Mosaic" Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper sounds annoyed. "Autobots, maintain radio-silence concerning Junk. Or have you mechs forgotten that the infected Junkions have access to this freequency as well?" Mosaic says, "open threats do not serve your cause well, Leet." Mosaic says, "I guess I just dont understand why the frequency wasnt changed and LOCKED DOWN when this happened, but commencing radio silence...now *bzzz...click*" Quickswitch would say something about the typical lapse of judgement and incompetantcy but is unconscious right now. Kup chuckles mysteriously. Raptor says, "Come on Leet, main-man-- no reason to go first person shooter on anyone, or even do some RTC." Huffer says, "Yes, reason with the crazed junkie. That'll end well." Raptor says, "They are not crazy!" Cliffjumper says, "Raptor, have you been payin' attention pretty much /ever/?" Raptor says, "Yes-- i heard they are on some kinda drug, apparently they are not themselves, which means once its solved, they will be back to themselves, and thus-- they are not Crazy!" Kup says, "Well, they are." Rodimus Prime says, "Or so we hope, anyway." Kup says, "Just temporarily." Raptor sighs Cliffjumper says, "Your dictionary subroutine might list 'crazy' as 'a type'a fish' or whatever, but t' the rest of us, crazy still means crazy." Cliffjumper says, "Sorry t' disappoint." Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper grumbles, "Enough with the bickering, already..." Raptor says, "Oh shove it, Cliffjumper--" goes silent, "..yes ma'am."" Telestar says, "Aww, Commander Peacekeeper. If the boys are gonna fight, you better let 'em." Raptor says, "hehe.. Cliffjumper wouldn't stand a chance against me anyhow, unless you knows how to take down a seeker hunter." Saboteur Foxfire says, "I'm with Peacekeeper. I'd rather not hear those guys arguing." Chief Medical Officer Peacekeeper says, "/Not/ when I have to listen to it, Telestar. If they want to argue, they can do it face-to-face in the training room. Besides, haven't we already had discussions about bickering over the broadband?" Cliffjumper says, "Ask Skywarp an' Thundercracker, Raptor." Cliffjumper says, "Oh, wait." Cliffjumper says, "They're /dead/." Cliffjumper says, "An' I survived /Unicron/." Rodimus Prime says, "Well, Peacekeeper. Look at this way" Rodimus Prime says, "When they're bickering, I at least know they're still alive." Raptor says, "and.. point being..?" Mosaic says, "*pssssh. Click* This is preposterous. If you are gonna argue about who is the better bot, take it to the training room. Otherwise, leave this frequency open for, you know, important communications."